


The Hijacking Hypnotist [Remastered]

by Mara_Jade101



Series: End of the Mystery-verse [8]
Category: A to Z Mysteries - Ron Roy, Five Nights at Freddy's, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: “Consider it pure joy, my brothers, whenever you face trials of many kinds, because you know that the testing of your faith develops perseverance.” - James 1:2Newly-turned 15-year-olds Dink Duncan, Josh Pinto, and Ruth Rose are exhausted. Having just come out of a long and confusing school year, they’re looking forward to a semi-relaxing summer with their families, friends, and the Kid Detectives they’ve befriended along the way. But the newest mystery they’re asked to solve may prove more dangerous than they’re hoping for...The Kid Detectives are confused, and a little worried. They know that Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose have been through a lot of danger on their past cases... they just didn't expect the danger to strike this close to home.Again...At a point where the past, present, and future collide, multiple horrifying discoveries are made, dark family secrets are revealed, and the Green Lawn trio find themselves teetering on the edge of a "moral event horizon" cliff that several years' worth of hidden and unchecked trauma could send them straight into the fiery depths of a hell they will never fully recover from…
Relationships: Bradley Pinto/Dawn Armstrong-Duncan, Carl Howard & Vanessa Andrews & Dink Duncan & Josh Pinto & Ruth Rose Hathaway, Dink Duncan & Josh Pinto & Ruth Rose Hathaway, Dink Duncan & Josh Pinto & Ruth Rose Hathaway & Jimmy Fallon, Dink Duncan & Josh Pinto & Ruth Rose Hathaway & Their Parents, Dink Duncan & Lucy Duncan & Dawn Armstrong-Duncan, Dink Duncan/Josh Pinto/Ruth Rose Hathaway, Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton & The Crying Child, Elizabeth Afton/Oswald Chambers, Fritz Duncan/Susie Duncan (minor), Gabriel Pinto/Cassidy Pinto (minor), Jeremy Hathaway/Charlie Hathaway (minor), Jimmy Fallon/Josh Pinto (One-sided), Josh Pinto & Brian Pinto & Bradley Pinto, Kid Detectives & Everyone, Kid Detectives & Themselves, Nate Hathaway & Lucy Duncan & Brian Pinto & Bradley Pinto & Dawn Armstrong-Duncan, Nate Hathaway & Ruth Rose Hathaway, Nate Hathaway/Lucy Duncan, Vanessa Andrews & Carl Howard
Series: End of the Mystery-verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713973
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue- Don't Come Crying (Vanessa Andrews)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Libraryadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryadia/gifts), [Ultraaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultraaaa/gifts), [demonfire57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/gifts), [ouijadarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijadarling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hijacking Hypnotist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949082) by [Mara_Jade101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101). 
  * Inspired by [Oh, Bloody Hell... (Hijacking Hypnotist alt ending)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931741) by [Mara_Jade101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101). 
  * Inspired by [Our Little Horror Story (Part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998803) by [demonfire57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57). 
  * Inspired by [All Five Nights.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870006) by [Ultraaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultraaaa/pseuds/Ultraaaa). 



> The ONLY reason Wandavision is tagged is because this story was inspired by the sudden jarring emotional shifts in the series.
> 
> Y'all know EXACTLY what shifts I'm talking about. 
> 
> So please don't spoil the series for those who haven't been able to watch it. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I'm trying out a more visual version of storytelling, let me know if you like this version or prefer the old version of my storytelling. Thanks!

**[June 11, 2025, 7:30 pm]**

24-year-old Officer Vanessa Andrews walked toward the front door of Green Lawn’s police station, holding a clipboard on one hand and a small black backpack thrown over her shoulder. [The blond-haired, green-eyed woman](https://triple-a-fazbear.fandom.com/wiki/Vanny) muttered incomprehensible things to herself as she scanned down the list before finally stopping at the front desk and sighing.

“...Excuse me? Ma’am?”

The clerk looked up at her and smiled softly. “Hey there! You’re Vanessa Andrews, right?”

“That’s me.” She confirmed with a nod, tucking her clipboard under her arm and placing a purple-nailed hand on the counter. “Umm… you wouldn't happen to know where Green Lawn’s hospital is?”

The clerk smiled again. “It’s just a few blocks down from here, next to Acorn Apartments on Oak Street.” She paused and looked more closely at her. “You really are new here, aren't you?”

Vanessa nodded. “Yes, ma’am. I just arrived this morning.”

She nodded, though more to herself than to Vanessa. “Yeah… everything about you says fresh out of Hartford’s academy. Not that that’s a bad thing,” she amended upon seeing Vanessa’s down-trodden expression. “We get a lot of rookies around here. Even sent a few rookies of ours down to a town in Florida! Apparently the town teaches some sort of crime-free record that we’d like to get our hands on.” The clerk chuckled and sighed. “Anyway, your first time on a hospital night shift will be hard, especially when you’re a hard-working young lady such as yourself, so let me offer some advice.”

“I already spoke with Chief Fallon about the water, thanks.” Vanessa said with a smile.

The clerk laughed and clapped her hands together. “Oh, I like you! Just the youthful humor this town needs… although there’s enough in this town to go around…” she shook her head with a smile and continued “But listen. If you ever see three teens running around this town at any time, don't worry. They’re most likely working with us on a case… in some cases that this town is known for solving was solved by those three kids!”

Vanessa chuckled along with her. “The Alliterative Mystery trio, if I remember correctly.”

“Around here, we just call them the ‘A to Z trio’. Makes the nicknames a lot easier for everyone to remember.” The clerk said with a smile and a wink. “Now you get going. We wouldn't want you to be late.”

Vanessa smiled at her. “Thank you so much!”

She waved and walked out of the door, making sure she checked out of the station before walking toward her red Dodge van, getting inside, turning it on and driving toward the hospital.

XXX

Vanessa walked through the glass doors of the hospital and looked around the lobby before glancing at her clipboard again. _‘Ok, first up… take the elevator up to the second floor and check on the security alarms. Apparently there had been some renovations in that area…’_  
She tucked her clipboard under her arm again and sighed. _‘Whatever things I can do to help, I will do.’_ Vanessa walked toward the elevator and sighed, letting the gray metal doors close behind her and hitting the button for the second floor before leaning her head on the wall, closing her eyes, and sighing again as the faint elevator music began to play around her.

_“Hey, Hey, now everyone!  
We have a new guest.  
There goes another one  
That I put to rest.  
Here in the underground!  
I have to confess:  
There’s no place,  
Oh-whoa-ohh,  
Quite this dark,  
No-whoa-ohh.”_

Vanessa heard the sound of doors opening and opened her eyes to see the doors leading into a long, dark hallway. She swallowed and grabbed her flashlight off of her belt, shining it into the darkness to light her way as she frowned in confusion. _‘That’s weird… shouldn't the lights be on?’_

_“But I'll be here with you,  
along for the ride.  
Where nightmares are all real,  
so try not to cry.  
Okay, I take it back,  
I really don't mind!  
No escape,  
Oh-whoa-ooh,  
from your fate,  
No-o-ooh…”_

Vanessa stepped further into the hallway as the elevator doors slid shut behind her, her flashlight shining from place to place as she walked down the hallway. She slowed to a stop in front of two glass windows, both showing some sort of dressed up, unlit stage on either side. Vanessa frowned and slowly approached a piece of metal containing both a red button and a blue button on them. _‘What are these for, some sort of children’s therapy?’_

She pressed one of the buttons, and the left stage lit up with electricity being poured into a purple ballerina-like robot with purple hair and blue eyes, its pale white face jerking up and staring at her in shock (no pun intended) before the face split open to show its inner components, wiring and all. The right stage lit up to reveal a pink-and-white fox-like robot and a purple-and-white bear-like robot, both jerking their heads up to stare at her before their faces split open to show their inner components. Vanessa stumbled away from the robots with a scream of horror as they leapt toward her, breaking through the glass as she turned around and ran back the way she came.  
****

**_‘THIS WASN’T IN THE FUCKING POLICE ACADEMY MANUAL!!!’_** Vanessa thought as she raced down the hallway. The robot creatures chased after her, forcing her into an open warehouse-like area where she spun around and put her hands up in the air.

_“Makes you wonder, doesn't it?  
Which one of us opposites?  
Is the weak baby here?  
I think it's pretty clear.”_

Suddenly, a red-and-white clown robot appeared on the upper level, grabbing a rope and swinging down to her side, knocking the fox robot down and landing on a hand and her feet. She stood up with a sway of her hips and shoulders, looking at Vanessa with a flirty wink before looking back at the two remaining robots.

_“So don't come cryin' to me_  
_Don't come cryin', don't come cryin', cryin'_  
_Don't come cryin' to me_  
_Don't come cryin', don't come cryin', baby.”_

The robot ran toward the two robots, looking up at the moving platform overhead and running over to a lever, shoving it down. The platform broke and fell on the two robots, knocking them to the ground.

_“Don't come cryin' to me  
Don't come cryin', don't come cryin', cryin'  
Don't come cryin' to me  
Don't come cryin', don't come cryin' when it hurts.”_

The robot ran past Vanessa and toward a door leading out of the warehouse, gesturing for her to come quickly. Vanessa was happy to oblige as she raced out of there, her nerves higher than the fucking ceiling.

_“Down, down below we go,  
so follow me quickly  
This time I pull the strings,  
my puppet, how lovely  
Hang onto every word,  
this plan is too easy  
Watch it play, ay-yee-ay,  
here on the stage…”_

The robot led her down another hallway as they approached the elevator again, this time Vanessa had her flashlight in her hand as she shone around it the hallway. _‘That’s weird… this isn't where I came in…’_

_“Are you ready  
for my performance tonight?  
Under the lights, under the lights,  
whoa, oh, oh, oh  
Did you really think  
that I'd let you survive?  
Another night, another night,  
no, oh-uh-oh!”_

She spun around to ask the robot what was going on before the robot shoved her off-balance. Vanessa stumbled back with a confused cry, tripping over something behind her and falling-

_“So don't come cryin' to me  
Don't come cryin', don't come cryin', cryin'  
Don't come cryin' to me  
Don't come cryin', don't come cryin', baby  
Don't come cryin' to me  
Don't come cryin', don't come cryin', cryin'  
Don't come cryin' to me  
Don't come cryin', don't come cryin' when it hurts.”_

Vanessa groaned awake, blinking her eyes open to see the robot who had shoved her standing on some sort of makeshift stage, its green eyes staring at her as she attempted to move- but she couldn't because she was tied to a chair. Her breaths came fast as she tried to untie the knots holding her down as the robot walked closer to her, bringing its head in front of Vanessa’s face.

_“Oh, you thought that you could control me?  
Oh, you thought I was yours to own me?  
You can cry, but you listen closely  
Baby I'm sorry, I'm not sorry!”_

It snapped its fingers and she screamed in pain as the world dissolved into streaks of purple lightning, gasping for air as she struggled to breathe-

_“Makes you wonder, doesn't it?  
Which one of us opposites?  
Is the weak baby here?  
I think it's pretty clear…”_

Vanessa’s eyes began fluttering closed as she gathered all of her strength, kicking out at the robot before slamming her chair against the ground, gasping in pain as she scrambled to her feet, feeling her hands finally untie the ropes holding her down and she bolted for the elevator as the robot chased after her.

_“So don't come cryin' to me  
Don't come cryin', don't come cryin', cryin'  
Don't come cryin' to me  
Don't come cryin', don't come cryin', baby  
Don't come cryin' to me  
Don't come cryin', don't come cryin', cryin'  
Don't come cryin' to me  
Don't come cryin', don't come cryin' when it hurts-”_

Something wrapped around her waist and she looked down to see a rope of metal wires tightening their grip on her- 

Before screaming as she was yanked back into the room she had woken up in, the door clicking shut and the lights going out.

Leaving no trace of the fact that the rookie had ever been there to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, that was [ "Don't Come Crying" ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SvXqmxnxFCQ) by [ "Tryhardninja" ](https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCemfUpErlIGq5_ZsDVlEorg). You like?


	2. Chapter 1- Night 1/Never Be Alone ([Redacted])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Redacted]** has a nightmare.
> 
> _“Prepare for the horrors  
>  This night will keep repeating over and over  
> And over until you make it to the end  
> They hide 'round the corners  
> You better peel your eyes and keep looking over  
> Your shoulder 'cause you'll never be alone-  
> Prepare for the horrors  
> This night will keep repeating over and over  
> And over until you make it to the end  
> They hide 'round the corners  
> You better peel your eyes and keep looking over  
> Your shoulder 'cause you'll never be alone again  
> You'll never be alone again  
> You'll never be alone-”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Title Songs:  
> [ "Killing Butterflies" ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nvS5tlxohbE)\- [ Lewis Blissett ](https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCjNi_6FsWtR3n_vBIc5Okdw)  
> [ "Cemetery" ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mkG2S6F8Gqk)\- [ AVIVA ](https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCQElSu32ovAEvbhyo2o_8aQ)  
> [ "Child Like You" ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=k3tt2Sgxoj4)\- [ HalaCG ](https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCFbfFv3bjWctmO2IQoHLiHg)
> 
> Chapter Title Song:  
> [ "Never Be Alone" by Shadrow (APAngryPiggy Remix/Cover) ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zHhGvlUUmAU)

**[Redacted]** opened to see a white ceiling, long past its time for the boy lying still on a bright blue bed. The boy blinked his eyes once, then twice. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he looked around the room. The walls were blue and covered with several stars and paintings, with the wall in front of him being occupied by a big white closet with two dressers on either side. One was blue, had about seven drawers, and there was a purple fan, a lava lamp, and an alarm clock on the top. The other one had three drawers and there was a lamp on the top. The wall on the left had some sort of air vent with a light switch next to a door, while the wall on the right also had a door. The boy gently threw back the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed, looking down to see several toys scattered on the floor, specifically a toy caterpillar, a purple robot, and a blue phone. 

**[Redacted]** paused and frowned.

His head hurt. 

A lot. 

_‘Should my head hurt that much?’_

He shook his head and crawled over to the edge of the bed, looking at the night table by his left bedside to see two things: a flashlight and a yellow bear plushie wearing a purple top hat and a purple bow. He frowned again, then brightened up, grabbing the flashlight in his left hand before grabbing the plushie in his right hand, tucking the plushie under his arm and walking toward the left door. He pushed the door open and shone the flashlight into the hallway. 

“Hello?” He called out softly, then frowned. “Where is everyone?” He whispered and went to close the door before he heard a clicking noise. 

“Hello?” He called out again, louder this time, opening the door wider and turning on the flashlight-

[[A huge twisted blue-and-purple bunny] ](https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.fandom.com/wiki/Nightmare_Bonnie) stared down at him, its claws and teeth ready to tear him to bits. Its skin was covered in tears and rips, and **[Redacted]** could see the skeletal structure inside of its chest. He screamed in terror and shut the door, dropping the flashlight on the floor as he ran over to the bed, climbed on, threw the covers over his head, and curled up in a ball, shaking.

_‘Wha… what was that?’_

**[Redacted]** heard another sound, and he pulled back the covers to look at the door-

To see the bunny still in the doorway, grinning at him. He yelped and threw the covers back over his head. 

After a few minutes, he pulled back the covers again-

To see that the bunny wasn't there.

**[Redacted]** sighed in relief and fully sat up, letting the covers fall around him as he gently settled back into the pillow…

Before he heard a clicking sound.

He looked up again…

As the bunny opened the door and grinned at him before LUNGING STRAIGHT AT HIS THROAT-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this chapter today, but hey.
> 
> Free chapter.
> 
> You're welcome.


	3. Chapter 2- Introduction (Dink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose meet up to prepare for a carnival.

**[June 15, 2025. 11:00 am ET]**

15-year-old Donald “Dink” David Duncan raced around the corner of Joshua “Josh” William Pinto’s house, feeling his lungs burning from the run.

“Josh!” 

His best friend for the past 10 years turned to look at him as he slammed into him, tackling him to the ground before Josh managed to roll over and pin him to the ground, arms above his head while sitting on his chest. 

“Come on, Dink! You’re slow today!” Josh teased before poking a finger against Dink’s nose. “And Tag. You’re it.”

Dink blushed red and groaned loudly as Josh moved off of him. “Aw, come on, Josh! I was so close!”

“But not close enough.” He said with a grin. “I told you and Ruth Rose earlier, you guys really need to try karate- or at least self-defense.”

Dink rolled his eyes and looked away, mainly to hide the reddening in his cheeks. Ruth “Ruth Rose” Rosalind Hathaway was his other best friend, and while the three of them were known for a lot of mystery-solving, they were NEVER separated if they could help it. 

...they were also the two people he had been crushing on for the past two years. And if there was ANYTHING Dink knew about being in a romantic relationship (ok, he looked it up on the Internet after having a panic attack when he first realized he was bisexual), it was that most people always had a dislike toward the LGBT+ community, and said people always took their verbal hatred out on the polyamourous people.

_‘And as much as Joni, Santiago, Owen, and Leslie’s relationship has worked for them, our relationship is different. We’re just friends at this point… and I absolutely HATE IT.’_

“Guys! I’m here!” Ruth Rose called out as she ran up to them on the sidewalk. “Sorry I’m late. Nate wouldn't let me leave yet.”

Dink smiled and shook his head. “It’s only been a few months since your kidnapping, Ruth Rose. Give him a break, he’s just trying to protect you.”

She sighed. “I know, I know… but I’m basically going down the street to hang out with you guys. I swear, he’s starting to act like our parents did a few years ago.”

“You mean how they still act?” Josh pointed out, walking over to her. “We are Detectives, after all. It’s not our fault we find a mystery EVERYWHERE WE GO.”

She giggled and Dink’s heart leapt at the sound before it quickly shrank back at the memory of what he had read about. 

“Yeah,” Ruth Rose said. “Tell that to the Kids.”

They all broke into laughter and collapsed in a three-way hug. Josh finally cleared his throat and they all pulled away from each other, their faces red. 

“So.” He began, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Are we still heading to the carnival today or-?”

Dink snorted. “Josh, of course we’re still going! We’ve done it for years! Every June around our birthday, the carnival comes to Green Lawn and we just hang out there.”

“But this year’s going to be different.” Josh said confidently. “This year, we’re finally going to-”

“Hey, Josh! When you guys leave, can we take Pal over to Nate’s?” Brian Pinto yelled from the porch.

“Oh for the love of-” Josh muttered and ran a hand down his face. “Sure! Just tell Mom before you leave!”

“Thanks!” Brian yelled and went back inside and Josh shook his head. “I swear- we turned 15 five days ago and everyone acts like it’s the end of the world.”

Dink nodded and shrugged his shoulders. “But that’s life.”

Ruth Rose snickered. “Come on, guys. I’ll race you there!”

“That’s not fair!” Josh yelled after her as she sprinted down the street. “Dink and I played Tag waiting on you, and now we’re exhausted!”

Dink laughed. “Seriously, Ruth Rose, wait up!”

He and Josh caught up to her as she grinned at them. “We’re staying together, right?”

She nodded slowly. “Always.”

Dink grinned again and grabbed her shoulder. “Then Tag. You’re it.”

Ruth Rose yelled in exasperation as the three ran down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, get ready. This story will require both your emotions and logic to ~~suffer~~ find out the truth. I'm not pulling punches this time.  
> THIS.  
> WILL.  
> CHANGE.  
> EVERYTHING.
> 
> This story also ends both the "End of the Mystery-verse" series and the "Rise of the Kid Detectives" arc. Everything forward will be intense, with the Kids facing off with the darker side of their mysteries and having to make the most difficult choices they have ever made.
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> <3~Mara Jade


End file.
